


The Poster Deal

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable, Arcadia Bay (Life is Strange), Boob talking, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Deal, F/F, Gay, Gay Couple, Gay Girlfriends, Gift, One Shot, Photography, Poster, Short One Shot, Short Story, Sweet, amber house, chloes room, price house, rachel is jealous of posters, rachels room, suprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: Chloe decorated her room with new Posters and Rachel is not the biggest fan that Chloe has hang up half naked women and its not herself.(no lis or bts events, both are 17)
Relationships: Amberprice - Relationship, Rachel Amber & Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Kudos: 6





	The Poster Deal

**Author's Note:**

> I always tought in Life is Strange and Chloes special room posters how Rachel could accept that, at least before the storm Rachel would not accept that so I tought I write a thing^^

The two girlfriends lying in Bed and cuddeling as Rachel has to pee "be right back" the blonde with the feather earring say to her blue haird gilrfirend and stand up, as she walks she noticed Chloes new posters in the room. As she come back, Rachel look closley arround the room, of course she knows and saw Chloe decorated her Room a bit new since she dyed her hair fully blue but these poster are new "why you walking arround like a very nosey Cat?" Chloe ask and sit now upright in her bed, Rachel look over her girl and answer "I just admire youre new posters, why you diddnt told me?" Chloe look at Rachel confused and ask "tell what? these are just Posters no big deal" The blonde look a bit angry and say in a louder voice "yeah of half naked women and boobs and this is not me, you know how I feel?" Chloe start to smile, say "youre really jealous of fucking posters! come on Rachel!" and stand up walking to Rachel, stops next to her.

"Its just I dont feel good if I know you have hang up these here and sorry but my body and boobs are tousendtimes better" Rachel say a bit jealous, Chloe take her hand, kiss her forhead soft and say "and thats why I love you and youre right but Its not like I can hang up posters from youre prefect looking boobs and body, you know Mom and David comming here" Rachel look Chloe in her eyes, grap her hand saying "Its not like you have to show or tell thats me but I have a plan, hows if we make a deal Price?" Rachel make a thing with her eyebrowns and Chloe look at her unsure and ask "Like what?". Rachel smiles and tell her the deal "How about I make Pictures in my room with my Phone like these but cut my head of, no one beside you and me knows this is me, how about that?" Chloe let out a gasp, smiles and say "Sounds good, then I have forever a good look" Rachel smiles and jump in Chloes arms.

Some days has passed and Rachel did her work, like she told Chloe, she made similar Pics, in bra, without, poseing, she was proud of what she did. Rachel enter Chloes room and as its part of there deal Chloe has hang down the posters, "is this what I think it is?" Chloe say happy as she see Rachel with a white thin box in her hands "exectly" the blonde say and together they sit on the bed. Togehter they open it and look trought the posters, all kind of sizes and poses "I love them, no really Rach you did an hella great Job" Chloe say proud and lovley "I know and thanks" Rachel say lovley and they share a quick kiss, after that they hang them up, it looks great, Chloe was happy and Rachel too, now she dont have to worrie about it anymore.


End file.
